


Bored At Work #2 (OC)

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work (OC) [2]
Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: Seth - Revelation





	

Seth sat slumped in his chair at the table in the room where he would be spending an inordinate amount of time for the next month and a half (having already completed over two weeks of his time)... thanks to his stupid chivalrousness from not ratting Summer out and for helping out his best friend, who couldn't even bother to thank him for his thievery.

_Bastard._

The only good thing out of this whole thing was that he had nothing else to do but his homework. So by the time that he got home, he was free to indulge in his Fantastic Four game. Or he would have been free to indulge in his video game if his parents hadn't taken that away from him. It seemed that helping out his best bud not only earned him detention at school, but detention at home, too. All this plus not a word of thanks for all his hard earned troubles.

_Dick!_

So, Seth sat. And sat. And sat. 

He had finished his homework a few minutes ago and groaned when he looked at his watch and found that he had another twenty two minutes left to go before he could leave. He could sketch, if he were so inclined, but he was not inclined. He was the opposite of inclining... whatever that would be. Because the sketching would be about his comic book (graphic novel) and his graphic novel was about Atomic County and the hero of Atomic County was Kid Chino and Kid Chino was none other than Ryan. The bastard, himself. The dick, himself. The asshole, himself.

_Asshole._

Seth's pencil snapped in his hand and the two other students in the room turned to glare at him. He glared back. Besides, there was nothing else to do but glare, so... He glared. And glared some more. Until they turned away to glare somewhere else. But Seth kept glaring at the back of their heads, imagining it was Ryan's head and it would burst into flames from the strength of his glare.  
It didn't work.

Damn his crappy glare-y super powers anyway.

Finally the little hand of the clock reached five and the big hand hit the twelve and Seth, along with his two glaring buddies, were free to leave. He didn't know why he was so happy to go. He would just be going home and straight to his room. But at least his room was comfortable and had his stuff; plus the one thing that had not been taken away from him: his iPod. It was a small concession and one he was happy about. He didn't know what he would have done without his music. Okay, well, he could have read, but... he was bored with that. There's only so much one could read before their head explodes and Seth's head was reaching critical capacity.

Seth went to his locker and tossed his books inside. He certainly didn't need to take them home, since homework was, like, done; and therefore didn't need to be taken home. Hence the leaving. Of the books.

He grabbed his board and headed for the exit.

Along with the detention at school and the exile at home, his parents refused to pick him up after his afternoon punishment. So, he was forced to skate his way home. It took forever, but it also gave him a little more time in the day to curse his supposed best friend for the majillionth time each day.

He got out to the parking lot and dropped his board. As he began skating, he saw a lone Rover in the middle of the lot and his eyes narrowed. Ryan was leaning against the driver's side, arms folded casually across his chest. 

Seth glanced around to see if his ever-present leech, Marissa Cooper, was within sight, but Seth couldn't find her. 

Shock!

As Seth got closer, Ryan unfolded his arms and straightened up. Seth stopped a few feet from his turn-coat buddy and stared at him.

He was getting good at this staring/glaring thing.

"Hey." Ryan opened with his most original.

"Hey," Seth replied, toeing the end of his board, flipping it up to grab between his fingers.

"Need a ride?"

Seth arched an eyebrow incredulously. After two and a half weeks of a two month sentence and Ryan was just getting around to asking if Seth needed him. Uh, that is, if Seth needed a lift, not that Seth needed Ryan. Not in that way. Okay, so he needed him, in that brotherly, best friend kinda way, but that was all. There was no other way. There would be no other way. Besides, Ryan had Heidi Klum-ish, who needed more than anyone Seth had ever met needed anyone before. 

Heidi Needy Klum-ish.

Seth shook his head to clear his mind of all those so-not-needy thoughts.

"No," Seth finally answered and dropped his board. Hopping on, he skated away from his non-needy friend.

"Seth. Wait!" Ryan shouted from behind him, but Seth just raised a hand and vaguely waved it.

"I can't hear you!"

Seth had just reached the driveway to the school when the Rover pulled up beside him.

"Seth. C'mon," Seth heard Ryan plead. He'd never heard Ryan plead before. It was an exhilarating experience. So much so, that Seth nearly fell off his board. Thankfully, though, years of balance prevented him from taking a nose-dive. "Seth. Please."

"Ignoring you," Seth stated, dropping his right foot down and pushing off the pavement.

"Seth. Damn it."

"La-la-la-la-la," Seth insert his index fingers in his ears.

"Seth!" Ryan reached out and jerked on Seth's right arm, pulling him off his board. The board went out from under Seth and he would have fallen if Ryan hadn't had a grip on his arm. However, Seth watched in horror as the wheels of the Rover went over his beloved board.

Ryan's eyes widened in shock and Seth's narrowed in fury.

"You idiot! Look what you've done!"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Seth. I'm so sorry." Ryan put the car in park and got out. Both boys looked down at the now splintered pieces of what was left of Seth's skateboard. 

"Great! Now how am I gonna get home every night?"

Ryan looked up at Seth. "I can come get you?" Ryan offered meekly. Or what was meek for Ryan, which wasn't all that meek in the first place.

"I think you've done more than enough. Thank you," Seth huffed and started walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked loudly.

Seth whipped around and glared, cuz he was good at that now. He stomped over to his slowly-becoming-ex-best-friend and poked him in the chest. "I mean that I wouldn't be needing to come home so late if I hadn't helped you with your mood-setting for the bonking of your girlfriend! I mean, I put my ass in a sling for you and all I get is, 'Hey, Seth, ya need a lift?'" Seth imitated Ryan mockingly, "three weeks after I've been serving my time. It means, dickwad, that my board wouldn't be in a million pieces if I hadn't been helping you. And what do I get for it? 'Thanks, Seth?' 'I appreciate it, buddy?' No! I get, 'ya need a ride?' three weeks later." Seth turned to pace away but came back. "So. No, Ry. I don't need a ride. I don't need anything from you. Not anymore. You're just like everyone else in this town."

Ryan staggered back as though punched. "Wha--?"

Obviously not able to put a stopper on his free-flowing mouth, Seth continued, "Use me when you need me and toss me when you're done."

"Excuse me?"

"'Excuse' you?" Seth mocked again. "You heard me. Who has been there for you since day one? Who always put my girlfriend on the side-burner whenever you needed me? Who did whatever the hell he could to keep you and Marissa together? And what do I get outta that? Nothing. OH! Wait! I get a busted up skateboard. And detention at school. And straight-to-my-room detention at home. That's what I get."

"Seth, I... I'm sorry."

Seth visibly sagged and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. You always are." Seth walked back to the Rover and crawled inside the passenger side, buckling himself in.

He hadn't realized he was so pissed off at Ryan. Okay, so he knew he was mad, but he certainly didn't expect all that to come out. He had no idea where all that came from. But it was something that was obviously boiling inside of him to come pouring out like it had. He wondered if he would be able to fix what he had done. He really couldn't afford to lose Ryan as a friend. He didn't have that many friends to lose. In truth, Ryan was the only friend he had. And Seth may have just blown the whole thing.

He watched Ryan stand rooted to the spot in front of the car for several minutes. A part of him wanted to go out and beg for forgiveness, but another part felt that he'd been right in telling Ryan the truth. But would the truth fuck everything up? He watched Ryan slowly make his way back to the car. He supposed he would find out soon enough...


End file.
